Businesses, such as retail stores, use a variety of types of display structures to present products and related information to customers for purchase. One kind of display unit is a gondola. Gondola display units are constructed of, but are not limited to, uprights, back panels and base decks. At the end of a gondola display unit is an end display or end cap.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.